tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 1
Videos If you're uploading a video of an episode, please title it so: "(episode name) - (country) narration". For example, if you were uploading a video for "Four Little Engines" with the British narration, you would title it "Four Little Engines - British narration". And please don't upload videos of Railway Series stories. Aurum Ursus 23:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Screen Captures If you get a screen capture you should paste it into Paint program and save it as a JPEG file. Then you will be able to upload it. Hope this helps. ZEM talk to me! 21:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Behind the Scenes Pics I wanted to let you know that I am sorry, but I had to delete the behind the scenes pics that you uploaded of Colin, Flora and Hank. The owner of the photos and creator of the models, John Lee, said that he does not want them to be distributed. Just wanted to inform you. ZEM talk to me! 02:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that, I honestly didn't realise. Thanks for telling me and I am now aware of it, SteamTeam Hello I'm Nevillefan17. I'm also 15 (as of 8-17-09). I agree with your expectation of season 13 but I'd like other characters with your list like Neville(no surprise), Molly, Dennis, Mighty Mac, Bertram, Henrietta, Old Slow Coach, Harvey, Billy, and Whiff. My favorite episodes are Thomas and the New Engine and Bowled Out. I Know what you mean Besides you, I don't know anyone our age that likes TTTE. I have a large collection of wooden trains, over 100. I'm hoping to make my own version of the show with my Bachmann models for the show and future Hornby models. I was thinking. Tugs has a fan site http://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon that allows you to make your own characters (I'm a member here). I think a Thomas Fan site would be nice to have and successful. (Nevillefan17 04:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC)) Rare pictures Thanks I hope you like it! --PNR 16:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) How is it going I haven't edited a lot but I don't know what's allowed. I don't know how to explain. I just don't want to get in trouble. (Nevillefan17 00:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) TTTEFanon I just made a fan site for Thomas the tank engine called TTTEFanonhttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/TTTEFanon_Wiki. Much like TUGSFanonhttp://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon. I hope you'd join.(Nevillefan17 03:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC)) about TTTEFanon TTTE Fanon is a lot like TUGS Fanonhttp://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon where fans make up characters and stories about TUGS but TTTE Fanon is about Thomas & Friends. I've noticed that many users (including myself) had characters that were made up on their user page which is the only place their characters can be shown. So far TTTE Fanon's members are only me and TenCentshttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TenCents. I hope you join. (Nevillefan17 00:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC)) Hi! This is Declan. What about? THOMAS JAMES AND FRIENDS? Do you want it? --Declansimons 18:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) TTTEFanon Members Just start editing and make a user page. That's how I became member of this site and others. If this isn't helpful ask TenCentshttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TenCents he's the only other member besides myself. Good like. Hope to see you on TTTE Fanon. (Nevillefan17 00:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC)) SIF? Are you a member of Sodor Island Forums, also known as SIF? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I was just wondering if you had uploaded any pics from there to here. Have you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::OK I was just checking, because I recently had to delete some pics that a user had uploaded there and they ended up here. So I was trying to find out who might have uploaded the pics. I'm glad it wasn't you! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Idea Yes! Start right away! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Windmill I don't know. I've never looked for it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you to SteamTeam :)--PNR 19:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too. :) ZEM talk to me! 23:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Happy New year Happy New Year to you too! And since I forgot to reply before, Merry Christmas! Sorry about that! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too SteamTeam :)--PNR 16:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Music videos I'm not sure what you mean. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Now I understand. Yes you can do that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Edward's Exploit They were too blurry. Why was that? They were much blurrier than any other pics you have uploaded. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year to you too! :D ZEM talk to me! 21:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Books That sounds like a good idea, but you'd have to ask ZEM how to make one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :That is a great idea. I think that you would have to copy the movie template and start a book one by modifying the movie one. If you need help ask me. ZEM talk to me! 06:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :: SteamTeam I already made the template for books and you can edit the book pages. :D--PNR 06:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Sorry, I haven't been around lately. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (Sorry I'm a little late). Nevillefan17 14:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Another idea Those all sound like a good ideas! We already have a section for deleted scenes on some of the song pages so your ideas could go in as well. And for the VHS infobox, make sure it includes DVDs too! So maybe call it, Template:VHS/DVD? You'd have to ask ZEM to make it again though, because I don't know how to. And you're not bothering me, as long as you have something to tell me! (Or good ideas like these!) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I just remembered, we have a template for VHS and DVD releases! It's used on this page: Percy and the Bandstand (DVD). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC)